


Day 184 - In the water we go

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [184]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: A cameo, A culprit, A fountain, An inconvenient erection, BAMF!John, Handcuffs, Humor, M/M, Slash, Smitten!Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 01:44:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>This is the story of John and Sherlock getting banned from yet another museum.</b>
</p><p>Need your daily John/Sherlock fix? You've come to the right place.<br/>I am writing a 221B each day for a year (meaning 365 in total!). Every 221B will be based on a prompt given by Atlin Merrick (or sometimes a guest prompter like Verity Burns) on the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 184 - In the water we go

This is the story of John and Sherlock getting banned from yet another museum. And this time it doesn’t even involve indecent exposure.

It all happens on an unusually warm day in October.

2:15pm  
A group of school kids exits the museum into the courtyard and they sit down next to the fountain to eat their lunch.

2:19pm  
Three women leave the cafeteria with coffee cups and a piece of fancy cake each. They sit down on the opposite of the fountain, take off their shoes and dip their feet into the water. Only the water hears the words ‘porn’ and ‘writing’.

2:37pm  
The kids start to get up and their chatter almost drowns out the roaring laughter from the three women.

3:01pm  
Three men suddenly rush out of the museum, there is some shouting and a diffuse commotion and the first almost gets away, but the second one, smaller and blond, dives right at him and they both go down in the water.

3:04pm  
A tall, dark-haired man suddenly gets a rather inconvenient erection.

3:26pm  
DI Lestrade arrives. He politely ignores Sherlock’s still slightly obvious flush, shakes his head at the dripping wet John and takes the culprit into custody. He is pretty sure that when he passes the three women, they’re discussing bondage.

.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'V&A courtyard fountain'. The V&A and its fountain is one of my favourite places in London! :)
> 
> Another couple of very hectic days ahead of me. I try to post every day nevertheless, but I can't promise anything. Sorry.


End file.
